


Heats and Honeydew

by SarcasticSmiler



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Armitage Hux, this is either cracky smut or smutty crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 11:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: Hux's idea of dirty talk is a little strange.





	Heats and Honeydew

**Author's Note:**

> Ok three things;  
> First, I wrote this at about three o'clock in the morning because my sleep deprived brain thought it was _hilarious_ and wouldn't let me go to sleep till I had it written down.  
>  Second, I don't tend to write smut, I'm not very good at it, so I apologise in advance for whatever this is.  
> Third, there's no real reason for this to be A/O/B other than I like the dynamics involved and I adore Omega!Hux.

Kylo barely held back a groan when he heard the hushed voice of David Attenborough coming from the living room. Of all the situations he wanted to come home to that evening, Attenborough wasn’t one of them.

He was tired, muscles aching and head throbbing after a day of facing off against steroid pumped Alphas who didn’t like the changes he was making to the gym. The constant pissing contests almost made him regret taking over the business after Snoke’s untimely demise.

It wasn’t _his_ fault the creepy old bastard had decided to have a heart attack after being confronted over his little hidden cameras in the Omega changing rooms. But that apparently didn’t matter to the knothead Alphas who benefited from Snoke’s way of doing business.

They all thought they could challenge him, intimidate him. Forgetting he had been Snoke’s right hand man for a _reason_.

They soon learnt their lesson, but it was getting tiring.

He was a gym owner, not a damn primary school teacher.

Kicking off his boots, Kylo reflexively curled his sock covered toes into the plush carpet while rolling his shoulders, trying to release some of the tension coiled within the muscles.

He _really_ didn’t need this tonight.

All he wanted was to curl up with his mate on the sofa, and watch some stupid film on Netflix while slim, pale fingers ran through his hair.

Instead what he got was David fucking Attenborough.

He’d been so _sure_ he had another week, _at least,_ before this happened. He had notifications practically _everywhere_ counting down to it.

But, clearly, he was wrong.

Taking a final steading breath, he pushed open the living room door, pupils dilating immediately at the thick, sweet scent that engulfed him.

“Hux?” he called, voice gruff as arousal began to drown out all other feeling.

Movement had his eyes snapping to the sofa as a flushed face emerged from a mound of blankets and pillows.

“Kylo?” Hux sounded breathless as he fought his way from his makeshift nest and clambered over the back of the sofa like a spider spotting its prey. “You're home?”

“Yeah,” the fatigue that had clung to his body only moments before evaporated as he watched Hux stumble towards him. Hands shooting out to catch his slim mate and drag him against his chest the moment he was close enough.

Hux instantly buried his face against Kylo’s throat, breathing in his scent before nipping and sucking at the skin. Kylo shivered as Hux lapped his way to his ear, nibbling on the lobe before asking, “If I stroked you, could I persuade you to release your honeydew?”

Tightening his hands on Hux’s hips, Kylo groaned, though he honestly couldn’t tell whether it was long-suffering or arousal that triggered it as Hux’s hand snuck down to squeeze him through his trousers.

He’d never been able to understand Hux’s version of dirty talk.

It only ever happened when he went into heat, then out came the nature documentaries that both soothed him and brought out some of the most bizarre lines Kylo had ever heard.

A quick glance at the screen showed him ants.

Lots and lots of ants.

A small spark of trepidation ignited in his belly at the sight, the last time Hux had watched anything with creepy crawlies he’d tied Kylo to the bed and talked about his web, trapped juicy morsels he’d suck dry, and how he promised he wouldn’t eat Kylo after.

Though he supposed anything was better than Hux’s last heat with its discussions of Sapsuckers, and overuse of the word ‘plumage’.

That small spark was quickly doused by arousal, however, as Hux’s fingers teasingly stroked and petted over the head of his cock in a similar fashion to the ants stroking each other with their feelers.

“Feed me?” Hux practically whimpered, sliding down Kylo’s body till his knees hit the floor, fingers never stopping their teasing strokes. “I _need_ your chemical signature, I need you scent.”

He really, _really_ didn’t understand Hux’s dirty talk, but he _did_ understand the wet, pink tongue flicking out over the bulge in his trousers.

With a growl Kylo fisted a hand in his mate’s messy red hair, yanking him away so he could shove the waistband of his trousers and briefs over his hips. Leaving them to fall to his ankles as he dragged Hux back, his eager little tongue lapping up the gathering moisture on his tip before sinking his mouth over his length with a moan.

“ _Fuck_ , Hux,” Kylo hissed, using his grip on Hux’s hair to guide his movements.

Barely a minute later Hux pulled away, whimpering as he proceeded to yank off what few clothes he was wearing.

Kylo watched, with lust glazed eyes, as the flush in Hux’s cheeks seeped down his throat to spread across his chest.

His heat was reaching its peak.

Kylo barely had time to tug off his own clothes before Hux was back on him, clambering up into his arms, legs wrapping tight around his waist.

“Going to climb you like a tree,” he moaned, back arching as Kylo’s cock caught against his slick hole. “Milk you like an aphid.”

Kylo grunted as his centre of gravity shifted with Hux’s extra weight, slight though it was.

“ _Please_ , Kylo,” Hux begged as he squirmed. “Alpha, I _need it_.”

Pressing Hux to the closest wall, Kylo used it to help hold Hux up as he grabbed his cock, placing its head against Hux’s twitching, loose entrance as he let gravity help ease the strain of lowering his babbling Omega down his length.

“ _Yes_ ,” Hux hissed out, head tipping back to hit the wall with a quiet _thunk_. “My Alpha, my drone, take your virgin princess, turn me into a queen.”

Grunting again, Kylo took hold of Hux’s arse, holding him up and his cheeks spread as he thrust the last few inches into him.

“Fill me,” Hux whimpered, fingers twisting in Kylo’s hair.

Planting his feet a little wider, Kylo pulled almost all the way out before thrusting, almost harshly, back in. Hux’s fingers tugged on his hair as he moaned, causing a growl to rumble in Kylo’s chest.

Spurred on by the tugging, and the rising sweet scent of Hux’s heat, Kylo latched onto the juncture between his mate’s neck and shoulder, holding him still as he plunged over and over in the trembling, wet heat.

Hux cried out at the press of teeth to his sensitive skin, the pressure not quite enough to break through and draw blood, but the threat of it was there. He whimpered and moaned, unable to do anything but take the onslaught of pleasure washing over him, words tumbled unthinkingly from his lips. “Fill me. Fill me, Alpha. I want your honeydew. Fill me till my abdomen _bulges_ with it. Fill me till I can’t take anymore!”

Releasing his hold on Hux’s neck, Kylo nipped at his ear before growling, “I’ll fill you, fill you with so many pups you won’t be able to _move_. Queens are made for _breeding_ , nothing more.”

“I’ll give you a colony,” Hux managed to gasp before his eyes rolled back and he cried out his alpha’s name as he came. Kylo barely lasted past a few more rough thrusts before his knot swelled, locking them together as Hux’s body milked him for all he had.

As Hux slumped against him, panting breaths hitting the sweat damp skin of his throat, Kylo shifted carefully. Sliding one arm under Hux’s backside, and the other around his waist as he moved in a rather undignified waddle to the sofa. Hux whimpering quietly as his knot shifted inside of him with each step.

They both moan when Kylo finally lowered them onto the sofa, the new angle pushing him deeper causing Hux’s walls to instinctively tighten around him.

“Feel better?” Kylo asked, tiredly nuzzling against Hux’s cheek once his Omega had finally stopped fidgeting.

“A little,” Hux hummed, relaxing into Kylo’s soft touches.

“So, ants, huh?” Kylo finally said, watching the still running documentary over Hux’s shoulder.

“Not just any ants,” Hux yawned, nuzzling against Kylo as his eyelids drooped. “It’s a super colony, multiple queens, and an army of different offspring.”

“No, Hux, not happening.”

“What’s not?”

“We’re not moving in with your brother and his mate, just so you two can raise an army of ginger haired demons.”

“Spoilsport,” Hux mumbled before dropping off to sleep.

Though his previous tiredness washed over him with a vengeance, Kylo continued to watch the documentary while wondering how he could hide any and all creepy crawly documentaries from his mate. He’d happily go back to Hux’s plumage obsession if it meant averting whatever miniature army plans the Omega was cooking up in that heat addled brain of his.

Or maybe he’d just replace all of them with something Hux couldn’t twist.

Like those monkeys that solve everything with sex.

Surely Hux couldn’t come up with anything weird for bonobos.

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> The documentary they're watching is 'Attenborough and the Empire of the Ants' since that's what I was watching when this idea came into my head after snickering over stroking the aphids.


End file.
